Unwinnable
by Emily Hunt Swanson
Summary: Palestar loves being the leader of ShadowClan, but when he falls for Dapplestar, the leader of WindClan, how can he continue to be the strong leader he is while fighting this unwinnable battle?
1. Prologue

**Hey eevoynre! Frsit, I wnat to tahnk you for rnadieg tihs, and prsesnig the riveew bouttn at the bttoom! Wait, you are going to review this, aren't you? Good, cause if you do, you get a savage dog plushie! Yeyuh!!!**

**Anywayyyyy..... this is a fanfic written by me, of course, and the MARVELOUS girl and authoress Willoweth!!! We are also writing another fanfic together called 'A Tulip In Danger' please read! also, check out the fanfics me and willoweth have wriiten indepently, which can be found on our profiles!!!oou**

**thank you, and enjoy!**

Prologue: unwinnable

The late green-leaf moon was almost at its highest point in the sky. Birds sang, crickets chirped, and grass rustled as a handsome pale ginger tom slid through the stems. Palestar was his name. He had traveled most of the day to get to where he was on the moor, and wanted nothing more but to catch himself a meal, lay down, and get some well-needed sleep. But he was no fool. He knew that he could not lie down here, not sleep here, and definitely not hunt here. He would simply have to wait. He continued on, resisting the urge to stop. He sighed with relief as a small pool came into view. Not only could he rest, he would hopefully make contact with his warrior ancestors. Even though the harsh seasons of leaf-fall and leaf-bare had not yet arrived, Palestar couldn't help being worried about his clan. It had been an unusually cold season for ShadowClan, and one of their kits had come down with Greencough, however unlikely it may be in green-leaf. He drew closer and closer to the pool, which shone like a star itself. He finally, he reached the edge of the stony area around it, and as he approached, he felt his paws slip into the ancient paw prints left by cats long before him. He settled down beside the pool, lapped up a few drops, and let sleep take him.

_Palestar sat up and looked around. Behind him he spotted a bright ginger she cat with the same shiny, smooth fur and bright emerald eyes as he had. _

"_Flamefur," he purred, "It's good to see you. Do you have a warning for me, or do you bring good news?"_

"_It's good to see you to, my son. ShadowClan shall not suffer from any sickness this for at least 4 seasons, but there is something else to worry about," Flamefur meowed._

"_Do you know what that will be?"_

_Flamefur shook her head. "We only have a small warning, but it may critical, so listen closely. Beware of a stolen heart."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Exactly what it says; beware of a stolen heart. Oh, and one last thing. Always remember StarClan doesn't give permission, only forgiveness. Now, your clan needs you. You must return," Flamefur padded up and gave her kit one last lick, and then faded until she was no longer visible._

"Flamefur, don't go yet!" Palestar yowled, but it was to late; she was already gone. Palestar felt the dream fade away into reality, and he sat, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He sighed and rose to his feet, arching his back in a tremendous stretch before setting off toward his territory again. He passed rock after rock, each one looking the same. Each hill led to a dip and each dip led to another hill. It seemed that Palestar's trek through WindClan would never end. Palestar let his thoughts drift away, thinking about the warning Flamefur had given him.

Suddenly, Palestar heard a earsplitting yowl, the sound of a cat in pain. Making sure he was headed in the right direction, he took of toward the source of the sound. As he reached the summit of a particularly high hill, he figured out why a cat would be making such a loud sound. Down below, WindClan's leader, Dapplestar, was pressed against a rock face, kept their by a dog. It was snarling a most vicious snarl, and saliva was dripping from its mouth. The eyes held an unspoken message, _Move and your mine!_ and the ribs were protruding so far out it looked as if the dog would do anything for so much as a mouthful of food.

"Help!" yowled Dapplestar, seeing Palestar, her electrifying blue eyes wide with terror.

Without a word, for he didn't talk much, Palestar leaped onto the dogs back, hoping to distract the dog, which would give Dapplestar a small amount of time to flee to the top of the steep rock. His plan worked, and he couldn't help sighing with relief as her dappled shape reached the top where it was two steep for the dog to follow. He was about to leap of the dog and run himself, but he heard another yowl before he could do so. Trying his best to land on to one of the narrow ledges on the rock, he sprung of the dog re, he landed and sailed toward the rock. To his pleasure he landed on the ledge he was aiming for. He scrambled up the rock, not wanting to waste a heartbeat.

"Help me! I'm hanging over the rock!" Palestar heard the cry and turned his head toward the direction from which it came. He noticed to white paws with little black and tan spots on the very edge, right where her claws would go.

"Hold on for just a minute; I'll be right there," Palestar soothed. He took a step forward, and slipped a bit. _That must be why she slid over, she got up to the top only to slip on the wet rock. _Palestar kept on, he stepped slowly and carefully, making sure not to slip. Finally, he reached Dapplestar, his mouth dropped open. The land on this side of the rock was a lot lower; if Dapplestar would've dropped, she probably wouldn't have survived without a least a life gone. Palestar felt fear well up inside him as he saw another dog waiting below, a wild light in it's eyes.

"Please help me! I'll do anything, just don't let me fall, please!" Dapplestar yowled. Palestar was as frozen as a puddle in mid leaf-bare. He had always admired Dapplestar. Her fearlessness and intelligence, the way she would never back down from any challenge, how she had become leader when no cat could ever think that anything of the sort would happen. But Palestar had seen them, the qualities of leadership, in her all along. Though she had a hot temper and didn't take well to being bossed around, she was still a fine leader. As looked at her half black half golden tabby face and into those stunning blue eyes, he realized he couldn't let any harm come to her. He leaned his head over the edge and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. He then pulled her up and they both collapsed on a rock in one heap.

"Thank you so much! I can't ever thank you enough!" Dapplefur flashed him a look of gratitude that took his breath away.

"Y- your welcome," he mumbled.

"You might want to get back to your clan now, I think the dogs took off," she hinted.

"Yea, I'll just be going,"

"Yes, you don't want to keep ShadowClan waiting. So this is goodbye," she meowed.

"I'll see you at the next gathering," they both got up and went their separate ways, "or hopefully before then. Goodbye, Dapplestar," he mumbled, to low for any cat to hear.

**Brought to you by a very happy (about to go sleding) Emily!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is the second chapter of Unwinnable, by me and the awesome writer Emily Hunt Swanson! Uh… yeah… enjoy and all that stuff… Oh, and if I owned warriors, then I would not be on fanfiction, would I? Think about that.**

P… D

Palestar sat in his den. He was thinking. He was thinking hard. And he was thinking about Dapplestar.

The beautiful leader had everything he had always looked for in a she-cat, and more that he hadn't even known he liked. She was everything and nothing; she was the stars in the sky and the grass on the ground. Dapplestar…

A small sigh escaped his lips. All he wanted was to see her again. Which, tonight, he would.

At this, the leader brightened considerably. In fact, he felt like he wanted to sing. But of course, he couldn't, because he loved leading his Clan, and if he sang, then they would think he was crazy. And then his beloved Clan would kick him out! He chuckled at this thought, at least until that annoying little voice in his head said, But not as beloved as Dapplestar.

He let out a growl and stalked out of his den. " I am NOT in love with her!" Apparently, though, he had said this out loud, because a ShadowClan cat, Snowfall, asked, " Not in love with who?" her blue eyes looked like Dapplestar's, he could take her on as a mate. She was available, and of good linage, pure ShadowClan through and through. But you don't love her. And she just isn't Dapplestar. He sighed. The voice was right, Snowfall was NOT Dapplestar, and he didn't love her. Though the speckled white she-cat certainly looked like she wanted to love her, because she was leaning towards him like she was hanging on his every word and batting her eyelashes.

" No one." He muttered to her, before brushing past her, leaving a rather crestfallen Snowfall in his wake. I'm going to talk to Greenclaw, he decided. She'll understand. He headed towards the warriors den and peered inside. " Hello?" he called out. " Yes?" said Redberry grumpily, lifting his head. Then he saw Palestar. " Oh- Oh, Palestar! Hi, do you need anything?" he seemed flustered. Palestar held back a chuckle. " I was wondering if you had seen Greenclaw?" he asked mildly.

Redberry relaxed at this. " Oh, yes, her, last time I saw her she was patrolling the RiverClan border by herself." " Okay, thank you, Redberry." Palestar said calmly. " Goodbye." The leader left and began to leave camp, but while he was walking away, he could swear he was Redberry sink down back into his nest and sigh in relief. I must work on that one, he seems to be afraid of me, he thought. But for now he had to concentrate on this ridiculous feeling that the voice said was love. Which it wasn't, by the way.

You are in serious denial, my friend. The voice said. Hey, since when have we been friends? Palestar argued. Since you fell in love. Palestar opened his mouth, with a million different stinging retorts for this on the tip of his tongue. But after a second he closed it. He was talking to himself! People would think he was crazy if he kept on doing this.

So the pale ginger tom padded forward moodily, his day worsening by the minute. Soon he reached his destination and saw who he was looking for. " Greenclaw?" he asked, padding up to her.

The tabby she-cat with the sharp green eyes looked up. " Yes, Palestar?" she said. " What do you need?"

" Greenclaw, I have a… friend, and this friend is in love with a she-cat from another clan. What should he do?"

She just stared at him. " This would be bad for any normal tom, but for the leader this is horrible."

He gaped at her.

" Well, speak up, who is it?"

P … D

Palestar stood on the Largeboulder, looking down at the assembled cats. " Me, Firewhisker, Greenclaw, Horsefoot, Peppermint, Lingermind, Redberry, Sapphirepaw, Thunderpaw, and Cinnamonbark will be going to the gathering." Then he leaped off the Largeboulder and began to run towards the camp entrance, the chosen cats following. He noted with amusement that Sapphirepaw was practically hopping up and down and with excitement while she gushed to the older Thunderpaw.

The fair-coated leader raced across the land, the wind rippling through his washed-out ginger fur, and he let the night take over his senses. Ah, how he loved the night.

Ah, how you love Dapplestar. Yes, Palestar thought dreamily, before realizing what had just occurred. After a few seconds, however, he jolted out of it. WHAT?! He screeched, keeping it in his head this time. I can't believe you just admitted that! It said joyfully.

Whatever, he thought darkly.

Soon they arrived as third. The only Clan that was not there yet was WindClan. He sighed and leaped up onto the place where the other leaders were. Soon Dapplestar arrived, and she leaped up. Her beautiful pelt rippled smoothly.

" Hello, Rungstar, Flowerstar," then she looked at Palestar and smiled, " and Palestar." he smiled back at her. " Hey." he said, his mind swirling with happy thoughts. But then he snapped out of it as the gathering began to start and Rungstar went first.

" ThunderClan is doing well. They prey is running well and we have a new litter of kits due to Gingertail. We also have one new warrior, Yellowroot."

The gray she-cat looked around and smiled, her yellow eyes flashing as the Clans called her name.

Then it was RiverClan's turn, and Flowerstar stepped forth. " RiverClan is doing well also. Prey is plentiful and we have two new apprentices, Fringepaw and Singgpaw. Singpaw is the Medicine Cat Apprentice." The Clan cats shouted the two new apprentices names, and then it was his turn. He stepped forward.

" ShadowClan is thriving. Prey is everywhere and we have a new litter of kits because of Cherryleaf." he stepped backward, and then it was Dapplestar's turn.

" WindClan is doing well." her pretty voice rang out like a bell through the hollow. " We have many pieces of prey and though we were attacked by a dog, the leader of ShadowClan, Palestar, managed to help us just in time on his way back to his territory from the Moonpool. We thank him." she said, and her eyes met his for a second. Just a second, but it was enough to disjoint him from reality… then a whisper of a memory spoke to him.

Beware of a stolen heart.

**P… D**

A/N: Well, that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and pleeease review. If you do, you get an… excited Sapphirepaw plushy! :D  
~~ Willoweth out. ~~


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi!! sorry that took so long I've been like super busy. And I'm sorry this is short, but when i got to the particular point i felt it was the stopping point, for some reason. Anyway, Enjoy, review.**

Palestar blinked in surprise. _Is that?…_ He shook his head. No cat was standing there, especially not one as whimsical as Dapplestar. He closed his eyes and pictured her tortoiseshell pelt and electrifying eyes, the easy beauty that reflected her personality. _I wonder where she is now… on patrol? Calling a meeting? Hunting? Alone?_ Palestar caught himself and pulled his thoughts back into reality, only to slip back into dreaminess. Once again he attempted to bring himself back but found he couldn't. He snorted and told himself inside she wasn't important, but it made no difference. He decided instead of stay here he might want to go get some sleep, so he turned and headed back to the camp. He only wished he had some kind of fresh-kill to bring back to the clan.

"Palestar, is something wrong? It's the middle of the day and you're already heading to your den?"

Palestar fought the urge to roll his eyes and turned to face Snowfall. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Are you sure? Is there anything you need to tell me?" She questioned, peering closer as if reading his mind.

"Yes I'm sure," he replied quickly, a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Palestar. I can tell something goings on," Snowfall narrowed her eyes.

"I'm _fine_," he insisted, "I just had a bit stomach ache, ok?"

"Well I guess if that's all…"

"It is."

"Sweet dreams, Palestar," Snowfall mumbled before stalking off.

"I'm so sorry…" Palestar meowed to himself. _Why couldn't I like her instead? _he asked himself, and knew the answer, for it was a question he had asked himself many times. _Because she's not Dapplestar._

Palestar blinked his sleepy eyes and arched his back in a luxurious stretch. He dreamed about Dapplestar, as always, but found himself back in reality when he re-entered the waking world. But still, when he thought about her, the grass seemed greener and the sun seemed brighter. The birds sang louder and their song was infinitely more beautiful, and the forest seemed like sheer paradise, until he realized she wasn't there. Then the air held a gloomy note and the face of his sunniest clan mate seemed melancholy. He sighed with sadness as the cave became a place of darkness rather then that of light, and all he could think were depressing thoughts. _It should be this way, _he reminded himself, but secretly wished it didn't have to be. He clung onto that thought with an unusually strong grip. _It doesn't have to be this way, it doesn't have to…_ This thought was interminably more appealing to him then the former, but he knew it wasn't possible. Yet. _It will happen eventually,_ he decided, _I can't change that. But until then, I'll have to keep on. _He frowned at this thought. Keep on? He wondered if it was possible. He almost doubted it was, until he remembered he had been doing up until that very moment. _If course it's possible; it's not like going without food, _he concluded, but still couldn't convince himself. _I'll pull through some-_

"Palestar! Palestar! Come quick!" The young apprentice Darkpaw Skidded into Palestar's den, out of breath, his normally sleek, perfectly groomed handsome pure black fur sticking up every which way, and his brilliant blue eyes shouting urgency. Palestar could tell something was wrong, but wanted to know what it was before he left so quickly.

"What's happened?" He asked the flustered Darkpaw.

"We've found evidence of WindClan on our territory!" Darkpaw explained.

Palestar stiffened, but then his aggressiveness faded into confusion and uncertainty. "WindClan? Really? Surely WindClan didn't come on our territory. They'd have to go all the way around the lake!"

"Come smell the scent for yourself; It doesn't belong to RiverClan or ThunderClan, It's not rouge or kitty pet, it's not the tribes scent, and it smells like WindClan." Darkpaw meowed matter-of-factly.

Palestar shifted his paws uncomfortably. He really didn't want to think about WindClan, or go bust them. What if it came to a war between the clans? What if he had to fight Dapplestar? The thought of it made him feel sick.

"Palestar? Are you okay?" Darkpaw put on a concerned frown.

"You know what? I think I may have eaten a bad mouse or something. I'll go get some herbs, and you can tell your father to be in charge for the day."

"Yes, Palestar," Darkpaw dipped his head and scampered off to tell Sablefur, the clan deputy and Darkpaw's father, to be in charge for the day, while Palestar flopped back down in his nest and fell into uneasy sleep once more.

"_Palestar, I know what happened…" Flamefur sat with a painful expression on her face, her emerald eyes alight with worry, "I hate seeing you this way."_

"_Mother, what can I do? She's the leader of WindClan. I'm the leader of ShadowClan."_

"_I'm not sure, my son, but I know it will happen." _

"_So do I; I cannot deny that I can't go on like this forever. I'll soon crack," Palestar admitted._

"_Soon. It will happen soon," Flamefur decided._

"_How do you know this?" Palestar demanded._

"_You are my son. I know you, Palestar."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Very sure."_

Palestar opened his mouth to ask how soon, but realized he was blinking awake in his nest. The sheer exhaustion of sleep was still hanging over him, and he felt like closing his eyes once more, but knew that he couldn't run away from his troubles. _Something must be done._


End file.
